donning_the_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
GenSys Labs
GenSys Labs is an organization dedicated to scientific advancement and the future security and growth of the human species. GenSys employs hundreds of the worlds brightest minds who specialise in pharmaceuticals, bioengineering and nanotechnology. The company is a subsidiary of the mammoth firm Powell Industries, its headquarters is located in Halcyon City near the Easten Fringes. However, one of the main labs can be found on the 46th floor of Powell Tower. It also has other major facilities located in Hong Kong and Singapore. Products GenSys Lab's pharmaceutical products include Dyphytonin, a popular painkiller and anti-rejection drug, as well as Neurocozyne, a drug that enhances healing and growth for both minor and major wounds, better known as "medi-gel". Since GenSys Labs is the only company producing Neurocozyne, it remains extremely expensive. Other alternatives to the drug exist, such as the relatively inexpensive Meganil. The company maintains strict control of the patent for these drugs which scares away competitors. Manufacturing Neurocozyne continued even after the August Incident in which several users of the drug died tragic and mysterious deaths. Since then, sales have been declining rapidly and the stocks of the company are falling in response. GenSys Labs CEO, Carol Linnhagen reassures its stockholders that the company will continue to perform well regardless. Linnhagen claims that "cutting edge research into infectious diseases and genome-based cures should turn a profit very soon". The lab is now focusing on creating drugs that can combat and cure viral diseases. Disease Cures In 2015, GenSys develops a cure for AIDS by utilizing nanite robots. An initial breakthrough occured in 2013 when AIDS was successfully cured in lab mice. By 2016, a cure for the disease in humans is found, along with treatments for other viral infections such as the H2Z1 and neurobiological disease such as Parkinson's Disease and dementia. Nanotechnology By 2018, GenSys is a commercial behemoth, with Cherry Chow as one of its directors. The labs specializing in nanotechnology made several products involving nanites, such as nano-augmentations which gave both Mundanes and Metas alike the ability to see in the dark, have improved strength and durability, immunity from toxins, and much more. This groundbreaking invention quickly became popular in demand and as of now, only the privileged are able to afford it. Moreover, due to the contract between Powell Industries and government agencies, GenSys employees are also busy working on creating nanotech equipment and weapons for A.E.G.I.S. and the U.S. Military. These products are kept classified. Facilities This building is composed of three major sections: the Data Entry facility, the Advanced Research facility and the Nanotech Containment facility. The only part of the HQ open to the public is the Data Entry facility. All other sections are restricted to authorized personnel with the appropriate clearance. The GenSys corporation places high emphasis on security, to the point that even the receptionist in the Data Entry Facility is known to be trained and armed to "handle" external and internal threats to the company. This was proven during a break-in in which Jackal, a member of the villainous group called Daredevils was swiftly neutralized before UMA heroes even arrived. Bukhari Pharmaceuticals Bukhari Pharmaceuticals is a relatively new start-up and a previous subsidiary of GenSys Labs in Halcyon City that came up with a revolutionary product: a medical 'cure' for genetic metahuman abilities. The cure is said to be a game-changer for A.E.G.I.S. and the growing number of metahumans born with abilities who want to live mundane lives. When their drug was still undergoing clinical testing, the group's apparent motivations were approved by the FDA and was seen as the go-to solution for a large swath of the metahuman threat, subsequently receiving substantial funding by the government. However, they recently became under fire for unauthorized and unethical human testing, particularly on orphaned metahuman children taken from Eastern Fringes that were abducted by Synister Syndicate mercenaries, whom they had hired. Ahmed Bukhari, owner of Bukhari Pharmaceuticals, has since been under investigation and trial. Additionally, Larry Long, the lead scientist was found dead in his apartment shortly after the allegations surfaced. Not surprisingly, GenSys Labs have rejected to answer all questions regarding this incident during press conferences. The pharmaceutical company was closed down in 2016 and all employees have been arrested for child abuse and unethical methods of conducting scientific study. Following their arrest, the lab was destroyed, along with the labs' research files and employee records. Journalist Sonja Chall reported that A.E.G.I.S. operatives were seen leaving the labs with the company's equipment and computers in tow. Interaction When you hack into GenSys Laboratories, roll + Superior. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one. * You find information that makes someone in a position of power vulnerable; the GM tells you how * You find information that clears up a question of yours; the GM answers the question * You find information that fills in a weakness of someone else; name them, and the GM tells you their vulnerability * You don’t leave a trace On a miss, choose one anyway, but you reveal your intrusion to Powell Guardsmen; they know where you are,and they’re coming! Category:Company